


Sensory Perception

by adieangel



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Just Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adieangel/pseuds/adieangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a practice both in sensory perception, and in smut, since I've never really tried either. I'd love to hear your thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensory Perception

A rustle of sheets, the groan of a bed-spring pull her mercilessly from sleep. She waits for a beat, then two, before relaxing. She wills herself back to sleep before her brain wakes up enough to keep her conscious. Goosebumps prickle her skin as the sheet is lifted away from her body, and she groans quietly in protest. She buries her head further into her pillow, her curls a curtain of darkness around her eyes, blocking the dawn light.

A moist tickle along her neck steals her from slumber once more. A tongue laps, followed by kisses, up her neck to her jawline. A hand caresses her panty-clad hip softly before sliding under the band and grazing the warmth of her sex.

"House," Cuddy sighs.

His middle finger circles her clit lazily and she gasps. She can feel the warmth of his chest against her bare back.

"Shh. Just relax." House whispers in her ear before taking the lobe gently between his teeth.

Arousal floods her opening, and House gently pushes a finger inside her. Cuddy bites her lip to keep from crying out. Her eyes still closed, she turns her head, brushing her hair out of her face and reaching blindly for House. She finds his cheek and pulls him down to her for a desperate kiss as he works a second finger into her.

His tongue slides deliciously along hers, acting in counterpoint to the steady rhythm of his hand. The coil in her belly begins to tighten, and House's kiss deepens. He pushes a third finger into her dripping sex. She releases his lips on a gasp, her breathing ragged, her right hand blindly reaching out behind her as his tongue trails down her arm and along her torso, latching on to a turgid nipple. His chest hair tickles her arm as she reaches for his growing erection through the fabric of his boxer shorts.

It's House's turn to gasp as her fingers find the opening at the front of his boxers and she pulls out his manhood, stroking it desperately as she races towards release. House's lips find her neck once again, but not before whispering in her ear, "Come for me."

As if on cue, the coil in her stomach springs and her orgasm slams through her body. Her hand's movements on his cock are jerky and uncoordinated as he rides out her orgasm with her, his fingers pumping restlessly in and out of her sex. When she stills, he removes his fingers from her panties and leans back, looking into her eyes as she opens them.

She smiles, and he can't help smiling back at her.

"Good morning," she sighs, planting a small but firm kiss on his lips.

"So far," he confirms. She rolls over to face him, resting both palms under her head.

"So far, so good." She glances down at his erection. "But I think we can do better." At that moment, House doesn't know if it's the twinkle in her eye or the curl of her lip that turns him on more. Cuddy quickly hitches her panties down and tosses them over her shoulder, glancing at the clock as she straddles him.

5:36.

"Okay, bucko. Ten minutes 'til Rachel gets up. Let's make this one count."

"Have I ever let you down before, Cuddy?"

She smiles, pushing his boxers down and grabbing his still-hard cock.

"Not when it really counts," she counters, sliding her hand along his length. She leans down to kiss him gently before sinking onto him, her juices providing just the right amount of friction. She sighs contentedly and begins to ride him, her toned thighs lifting her up and down. House grabs the globes of her ass encouragingly as his eyes close to the assault of sensation. His neck arches, and Cuddy leans down to kiss his jugular, mimicking his earlier action, the soft whiskers of his 5 o'clock shadow tickling her lips.

Arousal curls once again low in her belly as House's hips rise up to meet hers in counterpoint. Her hands find his chest with a slap as her breathing quickens in time with his. She can hear him panting, feel every downstroke rub against her clit, smell the tang of her arousal as it drips lazily down her inner thigh. He moves one hand to find her nipple, pinching it enticingly.

"Oh, God," she cries out, his strokes quickening, her ass slapping against his thighs. Her breath hitches and her eyes pinch shut as he pulls her under for her second orgasm of the morning. House follows soon behind, his strokes forceful and jerky as he cries out in release. Her arms buckle and she collapses against his chest, her curls tickling his chin contentedly.

They lay there for a few moments before she lifts her head to look him in the eye, "Looks like your perfect record stands."

"Hell yeah it does. And with…" he arches his neck over towards the alarm clock, "Two minutes to spare." She laughs against his sweat-dampened chest before hauling herself up and off of him, his now softening member sliding out of her.

He lifts his head enough to watch her walk, nude, into the adjoining bath, tilting his head in appreciation of her rear end.

As she turns on the shower, he hears, "Can you get Rachel up this time, please? I'm running a little late."

House groans, his head hitting the pillow in a huff. He spreads his arms wide, stretching gloriously before hauling himself up and pulling on his boxers.

"Fine," he calls out over the din of the shower, "But you owe me one. And, by one, I of course mean several. And by several, I mean orgasms."

He can hear her laughter trickle out into the hallway.

But, he notices, she doesn't say no.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
